


My heart, My love, My everything

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dogs mess everything up, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Trans Character, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Male Character, but we love them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Its Ferdinand's birthday and he wakes up to an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020





	My heart, My love, My everything

**Author's Note:**

> Found out I have the same birthday as Ferdinand so I am very happy. 
> 
> I an very surprised I wrote Ferdibert with no angst, usually I make them suffer even though I love them so much.
> 
> Enjoy this purely self indulgent birthday fic.

A thump to the chest shook Ferdinand out of his dreams and into reality.

"Hubie, not now. it's too early."

"Ferdie you pillock, it's the dog", Hubert said, yawning mid-way through the sentence. 

Nestled into Ferdinand's chest was their dog Barkley von Scuttlebutt. With a message wrapped around his collar? Ferdinand carefully unwrapped the piece of paper from the dog's collar and unfurled it.

"Hubie what is this?" Ferdinand held in his hand an authentic Hubert von Vestra coupon for anything. Ferdinand hid his face behind his hair, he pulled the covers over his head as an extra precaution. Barkley started and jumped off the bed, a crash shortly followed. 

"Ferdinand, you fool, get your mind out of the gutter." Ferdinand poked his head out from under the covers. "Use it if you don't want to do the dishes when it's your turn." 

If Ferdinand was not fixated on the cute way Hubert's hair stuck up in the morning, he would have missed how Hubert's gaze circled the room. He was embarrassed, his nose scrunched up and his gaze averted, it was an adorable expression.

"Could I use it for morning cuddles?" Ferdinand asked a playful grin crept upon his mouth.

Hubert snorted but made no protest as Ferdinand pulled him into his chest. _Is this my only present?_ The thought came quickly, Ferdinand barely processed the idea before guilt gripped his heart. _This is a creative and sweet present, I'm happy with it._ He automatically rebuked with what he knew to be true. But it's not what he wanted, it's not that dazzling rose-gold bracelet that he's eyed in the jewellers for months now. That shouldn't matter, material possessions don't matter. What matters is the love and thought that went into this gift.

"This is not your only gift, I have another", Hubert said as if he could read Ferdinand's thoughts.

Ferdinand smiled sheepishly. His dearest knew him well. As much as he didn't want to be, Ferdinand von Aegir was a man of possessions. He didn't own anything as rich or boisterous as his father once had, the naked Seiros stature is forever burned into his eyes. Gifts from loved ones are what he cherished the most.

"I will go get your present now." Hubert rolled out of Ferdinand's grip.

"No, you're so warm." Ferdinand bemoaned

"Is that all I am to you, a human hot water bottle?" Hubert quipped sliding on his slippers.

"Dear, that is all you ever were to me." 

Hubert's chuckle resonated against the wall. 

The crash he heard earlier piqued Ferdinand's curiosity enough to make him live the comforting embrace of his bed. Everything was in order, so he ventured into the bathroom. Hubert's box of testosterone was scattered across the room. 

Ferdinand sighed, it happened _again,_ he bent down and carefully plucked the needles from the ground. They needed to stop keeping stuff on the ground.

Ferdinand entered the kitchen already done with the day. "No bacon for Barkley today, he knocked over your testosterone _again_." Ferdinand crossed his arms and tried to glare at his dog, the forlorn expression made it hard to maintain.

Hubert swept Barkley up in his arms, "Silly doggo, you don't need to be more of a man." he cooed.

"Nor do you." Ferdinand pressed a kiss to Hubert's cheek. "You are more than enough, man."

Hubert froze to his spot. He was only frozen for a minute, yet Ferdinand swore he felt his hair grow.

"Shush, now." Hubert brought the dog to his face. "Go eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Giggling quietly, Ferdinand took his seat. A cloche covered his meal, Ferdinand felt like he was at a restaurant. He lifted the cloche off, and steam rose into the air; sitting underneath was his favourite breakfast, eggs benedict. The familiar aroma of his preferred tea drew Ferdinand's attention to the teapot in the centre.

"Happy birthday Ferdie." Hubert pressed a rectangular box into Ferdinand's hands. 

Ferdinand opened the box and saw the rose-gold bracelet he was pining after.

"Oh, Hubert-" Ferdinand would not cry, even if his emotions were threatening to burst. He gripped onto Hubert's shirt. 

"You're not as subtle as you think you are." Hubert carded his fingers through wavy locks. 

"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Ferdinand eats the poshest lunch around and yes his dog is a menace with the best name in the planet it. 
> 
> Please comment if you liked it, I need the validation.


End file.
